Final Stand
by Known-As-Rome
Summary: Percy was abandoned, but he also betrayed his saviors. He turned when he saw the true nature of the gods. He's back, to make his Final Stand.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok… I'm sorry for not updating my other stories but I've been wanting to do this since I first read this type of story. Hope you enjoy!**

Percy narrowed his eyes at the demi-gods, they were _almost_ ready!

He had to show that…. _camp_ that he was not their toy, he had his own life to live.

_Flashback_

_Percy looked at Annabeth, betrayal clear in her eyes._

_The girl he loved, why?_

_Flashback end_

He thought she would support his decision, but apparently, not.

Percy had chosen to betray Olympus, why, you ask?

It was simple really, he saw behind the god's mask.

Gaea had shown him what the gods did, they destroyed.

Percy was sure about that.

Percy glanced at his second in command before turning towards the line of recruits.

He sighed, it was going to be hard, attacking the camp he used to call home.

He headed back into the building, leaving the recruits behind to train.

He looked at Courtney and remembered how she came here.

She used to be on the run, never accepted at camp Half-Blood because of her mother, Eris.

Luckily, she had picked up some good friends, also abandoned.

Emily, 14 years old, a daughter of Nyx, who was deserted as a child, hardened, because of the gods.

Mason, 12 years old, a son a Gaea who was banished because of his parentage.

Ellie, a ten year old girl who is best friends with Courtney, was a daughter of Kronos, was never found.

Freddie, a 13 year old son of Uranus **(Roman… I think…)**, was banished along with Mason.

Finally there's Montana, a lonely son of Erebus who was always overlooked and bullied.

He was glad they had found a home with him, even if they trained and fought everyday.

He looked towards the horizon and hoped it was enough, it was time to make his final stand.

**Ok! Shout-out to Elliefs and AnimatedPotatoe for all the great help with my stories!**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy glanced around the room, everything was in order except the iris-message.

Percy looked, annoyed, at it.

It showed Montana in the middle of a _huge_ pillow fight. He looked distressed, but who wouldn't?

He ducked as a pillow zoomed towards him and bounced on the floor, showering him in feathers.

Percy had to bite back a laugh, the look on Montana's face changed from distressed to downright scared.

"HELP!" Percy sighed and vapor traveled to the scene.

When he showed up they all noticed and stood at attention.

Percy looked at the mess they made and then their faces, he laughed out loud.

Courtney put on her best puppy-face on and pouted, Percy looked away.

"It's time to train." Percy_ had_ to keep them in line, it was only a week until they launched the first attack!

They all headed towards the training grounds, Ellie and Courtney heading to the arena to spar, Mason. Freddie, and Montana going to lift weights and Emily going to train in her powers.

Percy had to say, they were very powerful. He looked over his troops and sized them up, they were in good shape for the attack.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth went around camp to find Jason, he had to go back to camp Jupiter.

She was sad, it was a week until the anniversary of Percy and her getting together.

Sadly, Percy is a traitor.

She remembered what had happened that night:

_Annabeth came to the beach wondering what Percy wanted with her._

_She saw him waiting on the beach for her, she approached him._

_Percy looked impatiently at her and started talking quickly:_

"_I'm leaving camp. Going against the gods. You want to come with me?"_

_It blew me away and left my mind racing._

_I looked at him in horror. The moonlight showing the sharp angles of his face, which I'd never seen before._

"_Why?"_

_He explained._

_I listened before turning away, it wasn't true…. Or was it?_

_I looked back, betrayed._

_His mouth was opened into a growl, I then left._

_Flashback end _

**Ok… shout-out to elliefs, AnimatedPotatoe, and bookwormultimate, Thanks for the help!**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy was training, with one of the only people who even _barely_ keep up with him, Hazel.

She had entered Percy's service when Frank had turned out to be a snob, and she was abandoned.

She and Percy had become friends over the years, it had been some time too.

About 50 years.

Percy almost had a heart attack when he realized that.

He was 67 years old!

Every demi-god/ demi- anything that stayed with Percy had become immortal, thanks to Gaea and Chaos.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Ellie and Courtney walked up the hill, both very scratched up.

When they saw him they talked _really, really _fast.

"When are we going to attack, are we ready? Will we kill anyone? ETC."

I said yes to nearly everyone while Hazel was still in shock.

The last one was very strange, they said "Frypan"

After they got the answers they walked off.

Percy shook his head and took Hazel's hand and steered her to her room.

_Camp Half-Blood_

Annabeth went in the meeting room and looked around, nearly everyone was there.

Including an arrogant son of Poseidon, Nicholas.

We started the meeting.

Chiron stood up, his eyes traveling across the room and landing on the empty Pluto chair,

"I-"

That when the alarms went off.

**Whoever is reading, thank you! Thank you everyone! (shout-out to Elliefs!)**

**Read & Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to say Thank You to everyone who is reading, Thank You!**

We ran up the hill expecting to see some kind of monster, or maybe a Demi-god, but what I saw gave me a shock.

Percy.

When he saw us he smiled nastily, I approached him.

We scanned each other quickly before I spoke up, "Why are you here?"

"Awww, why can't I see my old _home_?"

He spat the word like 'Home' was the worst word ever.

"You are a _traitor_!"

"For a good reason too." He said

That stopped me, what!?

He sneered, "The Olympians destroy, not build, besides, have you seen the earth before the titans ruled?"

"Wasn't it in ruins?"

Chiron watched us closely, ready to help at a moment's notice.

He laughed bitterly, and waved his hand. An image appeared, showing beautiful forests, overflowing with animals, and huge rolling plains.

It vanished. "Gaea ruled fairly. The gods were there too. Until Kronos took their memories, they were never selfish. There were demi-gods, demi-titans, until Kronos was born."

That shocked me even more, "How long have you known this?"

"Since I was 5."

**Hopefully you liked this, and I need your input, which side should win?**

**Please Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

He vanished.

For once leaving with a little something.

A picture.

It showed everybody- the campers, romans, everybody.

We were all linked by our arms, singing 'we are the champions', as a celebration of the end of the Giant war.

In the back-round there was all of the seven.

Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and I.

We were all smiling.

That was in the good days, before Percy left.

_Percy's Camp-_

I've been waiting to get that out.

The thing is, I never was a son of Poseidon.

I was… adopted.

It was a mission, but after a while Zeus found out.

He made me forget.

Everything.

After the Giant war, Gaea 'refreshed' my memory.

I remembered my mission, and everything.

But I was in love, and I hoped to settle down for a while, but sadly, it didn't work.

I had hoped to take Annabeth with me to start a new life.

But she wouldn't go.

So I found a new family, one that would stay by my side.

Forever.

_Unknown Point of View-_

"He is doing well." A cold voice rasped.

"What could you expect? He is my son."

"You have made that clear." A female voice said.

The cold voice replied, "Don't forget, he is also my champion."

"Of course, you _have_ to rub it in."

"Quiet Nyx."

"Why-"

"And you, Pontus."

They studied the image carefully until Pontus spoke:

"Why did they choose that locat-"

"BOOM!"

"Oh…"

**Helooo! How are you? Any-who, who would you like the 'cold voice' to be?**

**I'm thinking Erebus, but I still want your opinion.**

**Read&Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy shook his head at Emily and Freddie's antics.

Apparently, Freddie had stolen Emily's 'scepter'.

It was a powerful weapon given to her by her mother, Nyx.

Emily _adored_ it.

Poor Freddie…

"Boom!"

And that is why we are in this location.

You see, this area is only a couple feet above a huge cavern, and because of that, whenever we set mines, most of them get lost..

And Emily is _very _good at finding them.

Anyway, it is time for Hazel to come back from Camp Jupiter.

She is our spy, along with Leo, for Camp Half-Blood.

"Percy!"

I turned around to see Hazel running up the hill, dragging somebody.

Somebody who I recognized as Leo.

"What happened!?"

Hazel looked up, her eyes teary, "They found us out."

_Camp Half-Blood- Annabeth Point of View-_

"They think they can spy on us!?"

Jason looked angrily at Leo, who was in chains.

"Why would you spy?"I said, as calmly as I could.

Leo looked up, instead of sadness, as we expected, there was icy, cold anger.

"He was right."

I was confused.

"You are all a bunch of… brats."

You could clearly see he was struggling to not cuss.

I turned to Jason, who glaring at Leo, sadness behind his mask of anger.

"How exactly did you find him out?"

He replied, "I saw him Iris message Hazel, they talked awhile about Percy's plans until they said they were going to launch the attack on Friday, that is when I interrupted."

"How exactly did you interrupt?"

He looked down, "He might have a concussion…"

"Oh well…"

I sat still, still digesting the information.

Hazel and Leo are traitors.

Some of the best fighters in both camps…

The fire user.

And the earth bender. **(I couldn't think of anything else…)**

"We should get rid of him."

Jason sent a disgusted glance toward Leo.

"That's a good idea…"

When we looked back at Leo, it was too late, he vanished in a flash of flames.

_Cavern underneath Percy's camp-_

Percy paced back in fourth, still processing the information Hazel, and the now conscious Leo gave him.

_A few minutes before-_

"And your saying you told EVERYTHING!?"

Percy was outraged, but he had to give credit to Jason, Thalia must be teaching him…

Leo looked down, ashamed, "I should have checked to make sure the door was locked, but I was distracted..."

He looked at Hazel and blushed.

Those two really have to get together…

_Present-_

Percy sighed, it was time to put that down and move to the next thing, attacking.

"When are we going to attack?" Ellie was suddenly serious, she was the best at attacking 'Assassin like' as she called it.

She looked at Courtney and they both grinned evilly.

Percy shuddered, those two could do a lot of damage, Time and Destruction together.

"Why not tomorrow? They are already thinking that we are going to attack on Friday, so why not _now_?"

Percy considered it, "I will be leading, I want Ellie and Courtney to lead your group to the camp, remember, stealth."

Ellie and Courtney stood up, getting their group.

"The rest of you, just follow me."

**Yay! I was writing this when I was out of power, so review or Pm if you see any typos.**

**Please Review, it makes me HAPEE! **


	7. Chapter 7

"_The rest of you, just follow me."_

We were ready.

Almost there…

We are here.

"Campers, ready your weapons!" Chiron's voice sounded.

"Archers, fire at will!"

Arrows rained on the opposing army, but it didn't seem to affect them.

They surged forward, never stopping to check who was killed.

One group detached themselves from the group, and headed towards the camp.

When they arrived Percy was facing Annabeth.

"Percy, you are weak. We have more forces then you, just _please_ stand down!"

Percy sneered, "My trainees are stronger than yours! We have a daughter of Kronos, of Eris, even a daughter of Nyx! You think we are weak!?"

Annabeth backed up hesitantly, "Percy, what happened to you?..."

Percy faced her, "I changed." He then engaged in battle with Annabeth.

Percy sidestepped a blow from her, then dodged again.

It seemed like all he was doing was tiring her.

Finally, she was out of breath, Percy stood over her.

"I can't believe I loved you… You are helpless."

He stabbed a pitch-black knife into her stomach and twisted it.

He then left.

The group made their way to where Annabeth lye.

Hazel and Leo stood over her.

"Percy was right, the Olympians shouldn't rule. The Primordials are the rightful ruler of this planet."

Ellie motioned for them to join the group.

"Who is our next target?"

"Chiron."

_A While later-_

"People of Camp Half-Blood, would _like_ to have your audience."

Everybody stopped fighting and watched Percy at where he stood.

Percy smiled evilly, this was going to be _fun_.

He motioned for the group that had done his request to come up.

He said, "We have an army at your teachers door, we will not hesitate to kill him… or _her_."

He brought Annabeth up.

Everybody gasped, the knife.

A little girl, about 5, spoke.

"What are you doing…?"

Percy shook his head, he hadn't expected a five year old girl to understand.

"You wouldn't do that." Jason appeared.

"Do what?"

"Kill her."

Percy smirked, "I would… can."

He spread his hands and stepped away.

"I'm not doing it _today_ but who knows? Maybe… Tomorrow?"

Jason narrowed his eyes, "You have brainwashed my best friend, and a fellow roman, I no longer think of you as even… somebody I used to know." **(Song anybody? *Shudder* that is a horrible pairing…)**

Somebody else stepped up, Piper.

"Percy, remember Tartarus!"

**Yay! I'm planning a whole yelling match! You know… the original version of this chapter stopped at where Annabeth got stabbed… that was too short…**

**Anyway, R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy approached Piper.

"Tartarus…"

Jason gained some confidence, "It's where you belong!"

Percy shook his head, "You don't understand…"

Percy's eyes glazed over as he remembered:

"_Annabeth, stay with me, we are almost there!"_

_Her eyes were hollow, she had just woken up from the coma she had been in since the fall._

_Percy had seen all the horrors it had to offer._

_Gaea had sent him dreams of his friends, family, everyone dying._

_Not the best morale booster. _

_He heard shouting from the distance, he could just barely make out the seven's and Nico's silhouette._

"_Percy!"_

Percy shook his head, he had to stay focused.

"You don't know what happened there."

They seemed to think they had found his weakness.

"We saw you and her, coming out of that pit. You stayed. For_ Annabeth_."

Percy stepped towards Annabeth, reaching towards the knife.

A single arrow whizzed through the air, skillfully fired from Thalia.

Where it struck would leave a scar forever.

**Oooooh cliffhanger! Probably not the best chapter, but I think this was appropriate.**

**For anyone who's wondering, this is not the final battle…**

**READ AND REVIEW…. Or else.**


	9. Chapter 9

His eye.

Oh Gods, his eye.

It was gone, all that was left was the bloody socket.

Percy let out a cry of pain and his army formed a wall of protection around him.

Then, all of a sudden, they were gone, leaving nothing but an arrow and Annabeth.

Everybody looked at Thalia, who smirked.

"What?"

"You shot him in the eye…"

"He is the very man all hunters hate. He isn't who he used to be."

Jason nodded towards the campers who had Annabeth, "Take her to the infirmary."

_Line Break-_

The Doctor who had a look at Percy shook his head, "We cannot save your eye…"

Percy nodded, "I thought of that, while I was unconscious I received… An offer."

Hazel and Leo perked up, "Who was it", they said in unison.

"Erebus. He offered to give me a… new eye."

Leo looked at him like he was crazy.

Percy hesitated and explained, "The thing is, if I get a new eye I will have to have a new wound somewhere else."

"Why not over your eye, so when it heals you can have a cool looking scar, and a new eye?!"

"I will tell him that."

_Line Break-_

"When will we attack… again?"

Hazel and Leo waited eagerly to hear, they couldn't wait to get their hands on Thalia.

"Why not… Friday?"

**That was more of a filler chapter, I just couldn't leave you hanging… **

**Read&Review! Cookies for everyone! **


	10. Chapter 10

Percy's new wound hurt.

He winced as he dabbed some salt water on it, he knew it wouldn't hurt but… he'd seen others reactions.

As soon as Leo nodded that it looked 'cool' enough they walked out of Percy's room.

Ellie rushed up to him and jumped up and down, effectively slowing time down.

She seemed to realize what she did and she smiled sheepishly and corrected it.

"Percy we need more allies!'

Percy frowned, he knew that was true but they would have a hard time finding some.

"Why not Chaos?" Courtney suggested.

Percy shook his head, "He hasn't been seen in thousands of years!"

"Why not Moros? That would doom them, literally!"

"We could just ask Nyx, she would help her children choose there side."

Just then a messenger ran in, out of breath.

"Percy! Thanatos has just sided with the gods!"

Percy cursed, this would be a problem.

"Pleione!"

Percy considered it, if they did, they would have Zoe on their side…

"Ok, Mason, I need you to lead a mission to find Lady Pleione and give her the proposition. Form an elite team. You are leaving tomorrow."

"Uranus!"

Percy cracked a smile, "Of course."

Freddie smiled and left.

Soon all that was left was Leo, Percy, and Hazel.

"What should we do?"

"We need to release Typhon."

"Percy… are you sure?" Hazel looked surprised.

"I may not have been there when he was released… but I heard how much damage was caused."

Percy smiled faintly, "I'm sure."

_Line Break-_

Annabeth cradled her head in her hands.

_Why?_ She thought.

She hesitantly touched the bandages on her stomach, she couldn't believe he had done it.

She looked up to see Thalia standing there.

A scowl on her face.

"What's the matter?" Annabeth asked her.

"I can't believe it was him…"

"None of us can." She attempted to comfort her.

Annabeth thought for a while until she decided to tell her something.

"You now, Percy came to me before he left…"

"WHAT!?" Thalia shrieked.

Annabeth told her what had happened.

Thalia looked grateful. "I'm glad you didn't side with him."

Annabeth worked up a smile, "Yeah, me too."

**I hope this is okay… If you like it please review! Also no flames!**

**The poll is closed, so if you want to see what the Choice of which side will win is on my profile. I'm putting Changed: World War III and Chaos up for adoption, so if you want to adopt it Pm me!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will all be focused on Camp Half-Blood. I need to set up a plan for Percy's side 'cuz I'm kinda stuck right there… Onward to the story!**

_Thalia's Point of View-_

Annabeth's head was going to explode.

She was thinking too hard, even though they were in the middle of a meeting.

Suddenly, she shot out of her chair and cleared her throat.

"I have a plan."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Annabeth glared at him and continued, "Percy is obviously a problem, we need to get rid of him."

Piper looked in disbelief at her, "Are thinking about killing him?"

Annabeth replied, "Percy is obviously important to the enemy, so if he's gone they will fall apart."

Clarisse doubted her. "If we are going to kill him, how are we going to get in?"

"We need to set up a team of the best fighters, and we need Nico."

"Why?"

Annabeth took a deep breath and replied, "We are going to assassinate him."

**Wow… that's a short chapter, even from me! Hoped you like it though…**

**I'm updating Traitor next!**


	12. Chapter 12

"_We're going to assassinate him"_

Everybody in the room was shocked.

Suddenly the room erupted in noise.

"WHAT!?"

"How?"

"When?"

Annabeth shouted, "QUIET!"

The pain in her eyes was noticeable, she couldn't believe what he had become.

A heartless cold… σκύλα.

She took a deep breath and continued, "As I was saying **(Before the author so rudely interrupted…)** before I was so rudely interrupted," she paused and glared, "We are going to assassinate him."

Everyone was silent.

"I have… a- a plan… We have to do it tonight. I still suspect we have traitor in our midst."

She looked around the room and saw one person's eyes flicker down to their wrist.*****

She again continued, "I'm going to make an elite team of immortal warriors to bring with me tonight,we will kill hi- _it_ when he is sleeping."

The meeting broke up.

_Percy's Camp- Third Person-_

Percy heard there conversation.

He smirked and said to his forces:

"Do you know what this means?"

The demi-primordials shook they're heads.

"They forgot our allies."

The people in the room smirked, they were his inner circle, they would know.

"Nyx, Primordial of night, _night._"

Percy shook his head and smiled, he didn't have to sleep1 thanks to Nyx's blessing. He also was stronger during any type of darkness. In fact- they all were,

He departed, with his team following him.

"Don't we have a surprise for them."

**Sorry! This was a little late… **

***- Ok… I'm going to have another OC to be the traitor. It can be a boy or girl, anybody. Their parent cannot be an Olympian, so primordial or minor. Before I forget, they CAN be Percy's love intrest, because I've decided to test my romance skills…**

**One last thing, I want your opinion, who should Percy be with?**

**Zoe**

**Reyna (My favorite!)**

**Annabeth**

**Bianca**

**OC**

**Other**

**Don't forget to review your OC and vote!**


	13. Off Hiatus

**Ok…. Ummm… This is also for all my stories… I'm sorry I'm discontinuing ALL my stories.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Psych!**

**Hahahaha….**

**Just kidding ;)**

**I'm , so for real, all my stories are officially OFF of Hiatus! More updates!**

**Yay! I will update as soon as I can.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Soooo… hi? Please don't kill meeeee! I've recently been hooked on 'Warriors' by Erin Hunter… I've been distracted. And school… Enough of that! On with the story!**

Ellie's eyes lit up as she strolled through the camp.

It had been easy to pass through the borders…

But she was on a mission.

The spy hadn't been able to come back to the camp.

Omega***** was the spy, and one of the only unclaimed in the camp.

Or so they thought.

He was a son of Tartarus, so nobody could guess.

He had pitch-black hair and blood red eyes.

Secretly, she had a crush on him, not that he would ever know.

Courtney was somewhere else, so Ellie was alone.

Percy was worried for her, she had always had a hot head.

But there was information to collect, Omega had some news.

Omega crept towards the woods, itching to go find Ellie.

He wanted to share the information with someone else, and she was the person sent.

He wondered when Percy would let him reveal who he was…

Ellie finally appeared.

"The news?" Her sharp voice caught him in surprise.

He jumped, and she stifled a snicker.

She straightened, "Tell me the news."

Nico thought he had heard the last of Percy Jackson when he dissapeared.

Boy was he wrong.

Percy had been plaguing his dreams, and leaving him wondering if it was true.

Was Percy a murderer?

Was he Alive for that matter?

Questions like that clouded his mind, he hoped to get them answered soon.

Nico had just gotten an Iris Message from Annabeth regarding a mission she needed him on.

Who it was for left him shell-shocked.

Percy.

His dreams WERE true!

One thing worried him:

What happened to him?

*** Omega is my new OC, for The last of them all. Since AGreyMood has one I figured, why not? I'm going to get in trouble though… Perfect couple. **


End file.
